Patent Literature 1 discloses an X-ray flat panel detector. The X-ray flat panel detector includes a plurality of pixel units which are two-dimensionally arranged. Each pixel unit includes a scintillator portion. A cutoff area is formed between the scintillator portions of pixel units adjacent to each other. A reflective member that reflects visible light is disposed in the cutoff area.